Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose Fight Suggestions Fierce Deity Link versus The Goddesses If Fierce Deity is a god, then how far can this status go against the creators of Hyrule? Seriously, who would win?--SxeFluff 04:54, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : U stole my idea...-- : I don't really like this one... --AuronKaizer 11:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : This might be too one-sided...I mean, we know the goddesses are well...goddesses. We really don't know enough about the Fierce deity. --Moblin slayer 12:32, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : : Kinda seems a little out-landish... --'God Of ' 17:05, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : No. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 21:45, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : 3 Godesses that created the Earth vs. A semi-strong Hero wearing a mask? Yeah, no. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 01:59, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Fado vs. Saria Two Kokiri sages...that's all i got-- : : Of course it'll be a squash match, but let's go for it. --AuronKaizer 11:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : : Works for me, but I'm sure Saria will kick Fado's spirit back to the underworld. DekuBaily : :meh, sure. --'God Of ' 17:05, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : : Neither are very interesting characters, in my opinion. Xykeb Zraliv 06:03, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : You've got to be kidding me. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! who hopes you're kidding him 21:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : never looked much into the idea of sages. I just don't like the concept--SxeFluff 07:10, 17 July 2008 (UTC) : : Its a cool idea, go for it! [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 02:03, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : : Xykeb Zraliv, You should think before you speak. The sole purpose of the links is so you understand if there is any confusion in which character it is. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 02:03, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : Point taken, but 'You should think before you speak' is considered really rude in my family (When it's intentionally used an insult, of course). It's not like I said something REALLY stupid, and I think you're kind of exaggerating exactly how wrong my mistake was. And FYI, just because someone says something that's not true doesn't mean that they don't think before they speak. Xykeb Zraliv 05:46, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : : He already DID point out who it was. There is only one sage named Fado, so if one applied one's thinking, the answer should present itself. --AuronKaizer 21:33, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : : Look, I get it, it's not that big a deal, will you please stop treating me like an idiot? Xykeb Zraliv 21:50, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : : Who's calling you an idiot? --AuronKaizer 01:43, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : : Don't call me a page stalker, but might I say that XZ never said anything about which Fado he was talking about. I don't think that Fado is very interesting, and do you know which one I'm referring to? Well, both of them, but I still didn't say which one. I don't think UP had any right to tell XZ to think before he speaks. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 04:27, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : : AuronKaizer, just drop it, it doesn't really matter and there's no reason to keep arguing about it, I've excepted that that comment was unnecessary. And XXXXX, they are referring to a comment I made about making it more clear that the person was referring solely to the Fado from Wind Waker. I eventually deleted it, since it was, as stated before, apparently unnecessary and really only convinced UberPhoeb and AuronKaizer that I have no common sense. Xykeb Zraliv 22:23, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : :I doubt that this will be close. Solar flute : :I oppose due to we don't know that much about Fado, as he appears briefly as only a spirit. Dark Ridley 14:29, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Linebeck vs. Tetra Pirate vs. Pirate. Guy vs. Girl. Princess vs. "Just plain awesome". You get the idea. --'God Of ' 17:05, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, this makes sense, but I really don't like it. Linebeck is just a cowardly, greedy man with a ship. Tetra is the commander of a group of pirates, holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and a generally all around good person. Sound one sided?--17:10, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : : Look above-- : : While it would be awesome to see Linebeck crush that tomboyish troublemaker back to the stone age, it wouldn't really be a good fight. Keep taking those meds Murch, you'll get it :P --AuronKaizer 21:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : Because we all know drugs are the answer AK, hehehe..... --'God Of ' 04:29, 17 July 2008 (UTC) : : FYI, Linebeck isn't a pirate. He's greedy, he has a ship, he searches the seas for treasure, but he's not a pirate. Xykeb Zraliv 00:49, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : Tetra will win easily-- : : Linebeck is a pirate, XZ. "He's greedy, he has a ship, and he searches the high seas for treasure." That's what pirate's did. They didn't just capture prisoners and flog them for fun, but for the treasure those prisoners had in their ships. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 18:20, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : : So you're saying that any greedy person that looks for treaure in a ship is a pirate? And that's exactly it - He's not brave or clever enough to capture prisoners, whether to get their treasure or to flog them for fun. He's more like a treasure seeker than a pirate, in that he only searches for preset treasure, he doesn't go out and take it from someone like a pirate would. By the way, I didn't say 'the high seas', I just said 'the seas'. Xykeb Zraliv 22:35, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : : He has a ship, he hunts treasure, and he's cool. Linebeck is a pirate, end of story. (Watch "Pirates of the Caribbean". Jack Sparrow is like a Linebeck on drugs). --'God Of ' 22:39, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : : No, Jack Sparrow sword-fights, he steals, he shoots people, and all Linebeck does is feebly stick a sword in Bellum's tentacle. Jack Sparrow is like Linebeck in personality only. And Linebeck takes treasure only if it's already been put somewhere, like the Temple of the Ocean King or the Ghost Ship (And even in those places, he chickens out and makes Link do all the work), he doesn't steal from somebody if that somebody is right there to defend his/her/its treasure. He likes treasure, and he has a ship, but he's not a pirate. And him being cool is highly debatable. Xykeb Zraliv 22:50, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : :True, Jack shoots and fights, but Linebeck appeared in a cartoony version of Zelda, and his faults make him comical (aside from Twilight Princess, all violence is frowned upon by Nintendo, apparently). Linebeck's a pirate (and he's awesome). (Frankly, this is a dumb topic of conversation, by the way). --'God Of ' 23:00, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : : Yes, and pirates aren't comical (Not in the way Linebeck is, anyway). And it doesn't have to be super-violent for Linebeck to fight - Look at Jolene, she fights (And she is more of a pirate because of it), but do you see people criticizing her for being too violent? What about Link, he sword-fights in pretty much every game, and he's not considered overly violent. Nintendo could have easily made Linebeck a sword-fighting, brave fellow, but opted for someone comical, thus making him less of a pirate. I fail to see how being awesome or cool affects whether or not Linebeck is a pirate. Xykeb Zraliv 23:16, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : :Wow, i didn't mean to start such a huge arguement...the fact is, Linebeck is a treasure hunter, not a pirate. If he was a pirate he wouldn't have been a very smart one (when you start out there's no cannon on his ship...) Oh, I also meant that even if Linebeck is a pirate, Tetra is a better one...oh, and there's a difference between being greedy and having a ship and being a pirate...just look at some people who own yachts...oh looks like i forgot to sign my vote...it was the first one...--Moblin slayer 00:21, 20 July 2008 (UTC) : : Moblin Slayer, I fail to see how you were the one that started it? Murchada said it in "Pirate vs. Pirate". Xykeb Zraliv 04:34, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Diabolical Cubus Sisters vs. Poe Sisters the battle of the ghost quartets Solar flute : : No, they're too similar. Xykeb Zraliv 06:05, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : Not half bad says I. --AuronKaizer 21:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : :Better than most suggestions. --'God Of ' 22:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) : : Pretty good, and XZ, they are far different, unless you haven't played either PH or OoT. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 02:04, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : : UberPhoeb, I'm not saying that they are VERY similar, I'm just saying that they're TOO similar. I personally don't think that it's without reason to say that they are too similar, others may not agree with it, but from a certain point of view, it is true. I understand what you're saying and I see your point of view, but can you please refrain from treating me as if I don't know anything about the games? Again, I think that you're exaggerating how wrong I am, and by the way, not playing the game doesn't make them any less different, it just makes you less aware of how different they are (Yes, I have played both games). Xykeb Zraliv 01:01, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : Too similiar good try though-- Hyrule Castle (Twilight Princess) vs. Ganon's Tower (The Wind Waker) the final dungeons of sequels to orcarina of time. Behellmorph 13:05, 16 July 2008 : : Two anti-climactic "dungeons"...nah. --AuronKaizer 21:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : And the wind, it whispers, "nnnnnoooooooo......". --'God Of ' 04:39, 17 July 2008 (UTC) : Not see'in it-- Eox vs. Ramrock Who well win the battle of the Stone Bosses!? Poelossus 17:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : Neither, because this battle is not gonna happen. --AuronKaizer 21:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : :"Who well win"??? Strange expression, I've never heard it.... --'God Of ' 04:39, 17 July 2008 (UTC) : Never heard of them-- : : Maybe this will be a good fight, and maybe Link will pass elementary school. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 18:54, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Argorok vs. Stallord The two coolest bosses in Twilight Princess. Which is more awesome?--SilverDragon28 : : The worst suggestion on this page, and possibly ever. --AuronKaizer 21:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : Coolest bosses in the series? Start playing the games again. --'God Of ' 04:39, 17 July 2008 (UTC) : : What I meant was that the fights were cool, you know riding the spinner and the spiderman thing with the clawshots. And I kind of jumped the gun on the "whole series" part. I have only played three games: TP, OoT, and WW, so sorry about that. SilverDragon28 : : AuronKaizer, there is no way this is the worst suggestion ever. It's not THAT bad, not good enough to get votes, but definitely nowhere near the worst suggestion ever. POSSIBLY the worst suggestion on the page. Xykeb Zraliv 01:06, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : : It was a play on the fact that the original statement read "two of the best bosses in Twilight Princess and possibly ever". Jeez... --AuronKaizer 01:42, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : What is the relation?-- : : I get that it was a play on that, but it doesn't make sense since it's not true (Unless you were also playing off the fact that what SilverDragon28 was untrue?). Xykeb Zraliv 22:37, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : : Jesus, learn to take a joke already... --AuronKaizer 17:18, 20 July 2008 (UTC) : : Ok, there are 2 main kinds of jokes: Ones that are intentionally untrue and ones that are intentionally plays off of other phrases and therefore are usually true. Your joke however, is neither, as it is a play off of another phrases, yet is not true. I think that you're being oversensitive, you seem to think that everything I say is meant to be offensive. Xykeb Zraliv 20:49, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Miniblin vs. Stalkin Both of these tiny foes attack in great swarms with spear-like weapons in an attempt to overwhelm Link. Which do you think is more troublesome? Dark Ridley 02:53, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : : That ain't half bad kid. --AuronKaizer 21:33, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : : I actually can't think of an obvious winner to this one (As in the one that is almost certainly going to get 10-20 more votes than the other one). Xykeb Zraliv 00:53, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : Don't get it-- : :I don't either Solar flute 05:01, 20 July 2008 (UTC) : :I like it...dunno why though, both were annoying as groups and too easy to beat either way.--SxeFluff 13:51, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Comments :(This is the only comment section) Apparently my suggestion is first. So hopefully I did it right, and if 1 on 3 isnt allowed I wanted to put 'Fierce Deity versus The Goddesses' but 'the Goddesses' can't link to all 3 of the pages for them. Atleast I dont think they do, I tried.--SxeFluff 04:59, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Are multi combat fights allowed now? Like 1 vs. 1 vs. 1? Dark Ridley 18:55, 15 July 2008 (UTC) No-- Sxe, FYI, we do have a page for all three of them, and an image that depicts them all. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 21:31, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Under Deities eh...woops.--SxeFluff 07:13, 17 July 2008 (UTC) AuronKaizer, I notice that you support all the ones that I oppose, except Magic Boomerang Vs. Silver Arrow. Xykeb Zraliv 09:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Or maybe you're the one opposing what I support? Seems random to me man... --AuronKaizer 18:08, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, I've been Supporting/Opposing suggestions before you have most of the time (When I do Support/Oppose suggestions, that is), so you supporting what I'm opposing is more accurate. Xykeb Zraliv 20:13, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :What's your point? --AuronKaizer 22:42, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Do I need a definitive "point"? It's just an observation. Xykeb Zraliv 00:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah well, it sort of seems to me like you were trying to take a shot at me. --AuronKaizer 21:33, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I was kind of afraid that it would be taken that way when I wrote it, but no, it's just an observation. Xykeb Zraliv 21:52, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Wow, I point out a few technicalities, and I'm involved in all these arguments... Xykeb Zraliv 20:52, 20 July 2008 (UTC)